


Another do not click

by Careles_Mistakes



Category: Throwaway - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Careles_Mistakes/pseuds/Careles_Mistakes





	Another do not click

After years of fighting for a name I finally made it to the top 20, this was my only opportunity to meet my favorite hero Deku. Oh how his lovely green hair twirled in the wind as each of his powerful strikes landed upon villains. His body moved, not hesitating in the scorching heat, with passion; what I’d give to be in the shoes of the villain facing him. It got me...excited. He was the only reason why I spent the past 5 years taking orders from an organization that was too chicken to fight head to head with a hero. But now finally people know my name, He knows my name


End file.
